


non-sequential order

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: To him, a prayer hinges on two things.





	non-sequential order

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by callowyn's post on tumblr about the hansens and the clusterfuck that is their relationship, aka just my cup of tea. originally posted some time in jun '15.

 

To him, a prayer hinges on two things. 

 

One: That Hercules has ever been a man of faith.

Two: That there is still a god around to pray to.

He is a non-believer but here though, there is a kind of truth. And that is, Hercules Hansen is a man that remains one to wish for a great deal of things.

 

The list goes down in non-sequential order, and it’s not just a list of names but events and places and specific moments both past and future. Ange makes up a good portion, but so does Scott, _fuckin’ Scotty_ who is on it for more wrong than right reasons.

So when his brother’s name slips out in place of his son’s, Herc imagines an apology will do fuck all. He bites down on the inside of his cheeks to keep from saying another word. Because if he doesn’t say anything else, he can’t ruin another thing between them.

 

Here, what goes unsaid is that Hercules will always wish that Chuck is not his 02. 

Because Chuck is Charlie is Ange’s is his kid is his _baby boy_. 

Herc hardly needs his regrets to fill the spaces in between them but he is Chuck’s father above all. There are no corners of his head that doesn’t hate the idea, let alone the actuality of having Chuck next to him in the Conn-Pod.

 

 

(Chuck is in his drive suit with the words _that’s my son_ ringing in the hallway still when he comes to this realization. That Herc will always wish for someone else, anyone else in Chuck’s place. He doesn’t know what he expects because his father is really just as bad with words in a Conn-Pod and in his head as he is out of it.

When he turns to go, Chuck can’t help but crack a half grin through the tears. Maybe this time, he can do the protecting around here.)

 


End file.
